Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: A Horror Story
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: He was walking home one night. As if by coincidence, a flyer hits him in the face. It is advertising a job for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He decides to go for the job. What could go wrong? After all, they are bolted to the floor. Final chapter now posted. Hope it does not suck. Thank you everyone for reading and I may post a new story soon. Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He saw this coming and he didn't know how to stop it. He peeked around the corner of the door and saw it walking to his door. The room was dark and there was a hum of everything shutting down. A face illuminated in the doorway of the small room he was in. He knew in his heart it was too late.

It all began when he was walking home one night. A piece of paper flew through the wind and into his face. He was in need of a job and could not find openings. The paper said something about a Freddy Fazbear's pizza. He had heard stories of the place and his family avoided it. He never went there much as a kid and always looked inside of the glass doorway at the animatronics performing. His mother would notice and pull him away from the doors.

He considered taking the job and called the number on the front. The person on the other side of the phone sounded anxious and hired him on the spot. He was excited and ran to the restaurant, which was just up the road from where he was walking.

He approached the building and walked in. He felt uneasy for some reason. His entire body was shaking.

"Hello?" He called out.

He saw the stage. There were three animals standing there. They looked very creepy and eerie in the darkness. He noticed that everywhere he moved, their eyes would follow it seemed. Someone walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped and almost had a heart attack.

"You must be the fella who called." The strange man inferred. "I am the manager of this place. These animatronics look menacing, but they are quite harmless. They are bolted to the floor."

The manager pointed out the area where they were attached. The man breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let me show you your office." He said. "It is just down this hallway."

The manager seemed strange to him. His voice was eerie and dark almost. The man shivered and passed it off as misjudgment.

There was a giant doorway. Inside was a desk with a fan on it. On the other side, there was another giant doorway.

"These buttons open and close the doors." He hit the button and the door closed. The man, who was now the guard, stared in awe. "These buttons underneath control the lights." Again he pushed the button. The hallway lit up.

He walked over and picked up a device with may screens on it.

"This is how you monitor everything in the restaurant that goes on." He continued. "We want to make sure no one is sneaking in and nothing is sneaking out."

The guard thought he was joking, but the manger had a rather serious look on his face. He covered it with a smile and walked out the door.

"I cannot hang around here all night." He said. "Good night and see you tomorrow…maybe."

The guard sat down and looked at the cams.

"Everything will be alright." He assured himself. He put on a smile of confidence and flipped through the cams.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The clock struck midnight. As soon as it did, the phone rang. The guard jumped because he was not expecting a call this late at night. On the third ring, it picked up automatically and played a prerecorded message.

It was someone helping him get settled. The person explained that he worked in the office before him and that it could be a bit overwhelming. There was nothing to worry about though. He read the introductory greeting from the company:

" _Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property has been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced…"_

The guard did not like the sound of that. How many times have they had to clean up after someone's death for them to record that? The thought was bone chilling and nauseating. He shut off the recording and sat in silence. A moment later, he flipped on the monitors and saw something new. In the bottom left hand corner was a percentage bar. He wondered what it meant.

He played the recording and fast forwarded.

"… _remember to close those doors only if absolutely necessary, gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

That was the end of the recording. He guessed that the percentage at the bottom was his remaining power. He noticed it drained more with camera use, so he left the camera turned off. He decided to take a stroll around the restaurant. After all, he had noting to worry about.

He arrived at the Pirate's Cove. He started to reach for the curtain. As soon as he did, a hook swung out from inside the curtain. He pulled back his hand just in time. He was breathing hard and his heart beat was rapid and loud. He went for it again and opened the curtain. The animatronic inside appeared lifeless. Why did his hook swing out at the guard then? He took a step back and walked away.

He went to the entrance area. He tried the doors, but he saw a sign next to them.

" _ **Doors auto-lock between 12 and 6 a.m.**_

 _ **Emergency exits in the backstage area behind the animatronics."**_

Something told him he did not want to have an emergency. He walked over to the stage.

"Hmm let's see…one, two…" He paused in his count. He counted again. "One, two… Weren't there three characters?"

He looked to Freddy's right where Bonnie would be. He noticed the area where the animatronic was supposed to be hooked in. The room began to swirl. He backed away and ran into something heavy and tall. He turned around to see Bonnie right there. He kept a scream silent in his throat. He slowly walked to the cove. The curtain was closed and he could hear gears turning within.

"Y-y-ye best be gettin' back t' the office l-lad…" The Pirate Fox inside the cove said. He saw the bunny appear at the end of the hall and ran to the office. He shut the door and breathed for a moment.

He flipped on the cam and saw Bonnie still at the end of the hall. Foxy was still closed inside the cove. Freddy and Chica were still on the stage.

He listened and heard something talking… or probably singing. It was a series "Da's" and "Dum's". It sounded like a pirate shanty sort of. He could assume it was Foxy.

The good news was it was almost six o'clock. He was almost free to go.

He looked at the cam for the doorway. Bonnie was right outside. His heart almost stopped. There was static and the cam was empty. He flipped off the camera and turned on the door light. Bonnie was right outside and looking in. He fought the urge to faint and closed the door. The tablet lit up and showed that it was 6 a.m. It also played a sound that sounded like a bell tower and kids cheering. He found this odd.

He opened the door and Bonnie was gone. He walked to the cove and the sound of gears turning had stopped. He walked to the stage and looked completely in shock. Bonnie was back in place and bolted down, as if he had never been moved.

"I must have been seeing things…" The guard said aloud. He remembered clearly Bonnie being outside his door though. He backed away to the door and bumped into the manager.

"I see you made it your first night." The manager said. "How did it go?"

"Th-The b-bunny was outside m-my door." He managed to say.

"You did not listen to the recording fully." The manager said. "These animatronics are not your average animatronics. They have a mind of their own at night. Their goal is to out smart you and get inside of your office, sort of like a strategy game. We auto-lock the doors and place the emergency door behind them. We want their game to be fair. You did listen to the introductory greeting, right?"

The guard nodded his head.

"These animatronics do not go easy on you if they get into your office." The manager continued. "We say that they do not recognize you as a person, but as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. That is the only explanation we have for them stuffing you into a costume. You may think 'oh it's okay, it is just cotton and soft, and not all that bad.' Again, you would only be half right. There are animatronic mechanisms, like wires and cross bars. The wires would cut your skin and the cross bars would go through your body."

"Why have y'all not been shut down?" The guard asked.

"No one has lasted the required five nights to tell anyone." The manager said. "Even those who have survived never lived to tell the story. It is as if they vanished…"

The manager had a menacing smile.

"I am sure I will see you tonight." The manager said darkly.

"Y-Yeah," The guard said. He wanted so badly to run away from this, but it was too late. What was he thinking when he took this job?

He walked home to his parent's house where he lived. His parents passed away and he inherited the house. He walked back to his room and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He shook himself awake that night. He wished that the previous night had been a dream. He knew he was in danger if he did not return and in danger if he did. He peeked out the window before he took a shower and after because he was paranoid. If he had a car, he would drive away from it all.

His parents died in a car crash the month before. The car was left to him, but it was totaled. He did not want to hang on to it anyway. It would just be another painful memory.

He walked out of the house and locked the door. He planned it to where he would get there early. He wanted to be prepared in case anything happened.

He realized as he was walking that he never checked his phone. His friends had been trying to contact him all day.

He thumbed out messages telling them of his new job. Most of them were shocked because of the rumors. His closest friend wanted to come and sit with him at work. He thought it would be nice to have his friend with him for company and an extra set of eyes. He texted the address.

He arrived at the place and waited in the parking lot. His friend pulled up some time later. He peeked in the door to make sure it was clear and let his friend sneak into the bathrooms until midnight.

The manager met up with him at the exit.

"That must be your car." The manager said, pointing out his friend's car.

"Yeah that is mine." The guard replied. "I was out taking a walk last night when I got the flier. That is why I was on foot last night."

"No need to explain yourself." The manager said. "Good night and talk to you in the morning…I hope."

Those little superfluous words at the end of the manager's sentences were kind of annoying to the night guard.

He signaled to his friend that the coast was clear.

"Well this place is awful eerie at night, wouldn't you agree Dave?" His friend asked.

The guard's name was Dave Perkins. He was 23 years old.

"You don't know the half of it." Dave replied. His friend's name was Andy Sanders. The clock struck 12. His friend wanted to explore a little more before heading to the office.

"What is the worst that could happen?" Andy asked.

They walked around for a moment. Andy ended up at the stage. He looked up at the characters. Bonnie looked down at Andy and hopped off the stage. Andy shrieked as the bunny grabbed him.

"Y-Y-You're not f-following the r-rules." Bonnie said.

"Let be go you freak!" Andy yelled. Dave leaped in and helped free him. Bonnie narrowed his eyes and let out a screech.

The friends ran to the office.

"We have to get out of here!" Andy yelled.

"The only exit is behind Freddy." Dave replied.

"What have you gotten us into?" Andy asked.

"I did not know what was going on when I took this job." Dave sat in the chair. He picked up the cam. Bonnie was in the parts room directly in front of the camera. He threw the device to the floor as if it were coated in germs.

"This place is a big strategy game at night." Dave continued. "These animatronics have the impression of being bolted down during the day. At night, however, they have a mind of their own. They shake loose their bolts and find a way to get into your office. If they get in, they drag you to the parts room to get stuffed into a suit. The suits are a death trap with wires that pierce skin and cross bars that impale the bodies. I cannot escape and I cannot survive."

Andy sat in silence for a moment. He was kind of put down by all of this. His best friend lost his family and now he could lose his best friend.

"How many nights do you have to work?" Andy asked.

"All I have to do is survive the required five nights." He replied. "Even if I do, I still do not think I am free."

"After the fifth night, I will have the police shut this place down to get you out.'' Andy said. "All you have to do is survive these five nights. I do not want to lose a friend."

Dave heard gears turning outside the door. He remembered they were still in danger. He ran and shut the door.

He played the message for that night.

"… _Freddy and his friends tend to be more active as the week progresses…"_

He skipped ahead again.

" _Check on the curtain in Pirate's Cove from time to time…"_

It clicked in his mind. Foxy was active the previous night. He looked and Foxy looked like he was about to make a run for it.

Chica was coming up on his right too.

"They are all active tonight!" Dave exclaimed aloud.

He noticed Freddy was still on the stage. He wondered why Freddy didn't attack.

"… _Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I've heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though…"_

Now he knew why there was a power limit. He just sighed and went through the camera flipping. Andy didn't speak as he did not want to break Dave's focus. When the left door was clear, Andy opened it for him.

"You still have not told me how I am going to get out without your manager noticing." Andy finally said.

"Take the Emergency Exit behind the characters." Dave said. "They are back to normal at 6. Sneak around and hop in the back seat of your car while I distract him. I will drive to my house and hand you back the keys."

"You have a strategy for everything, don't you?" Andy said. "That is why you were boss at Call of Duty."

Dave wished he could go back to the days of gaming. Those days were not too long ago, but they felt so distant to him. So much had happened in the last month. He wished now that he had siblings, but his parents only wanted one child.

It was as if time was a blur. It was already almost 6. At 5:59, Dave signaled Andy to start heading for the exit. Andy looked to make sure the coast was clear. Foxy was still hanging out of the cove and Bonnie was in the supply closet. They did not take risks.

The clock struck 6 and Andy bolted to the Emergency Exit. He hopped up on the stage and walked back to it.

"Do not return tomorrow interloper." Freddy said as Andy was walking out. Andy nodded and proceeded to sneak out.

Dave met up with the manager at the door.

"How was your second night?" He asked.

"It was a little challenging." Dave replied. "Where is the owner of this place?"

"I own and manage this restaurant." The manager said. "I hire the people and pay the bills. The day guard does not have it as bad. All he has to do is make sure the brats do not touch the animatronics or try to go in the cove. Freddy does not like to be touched. He is the star, and we are all swill. He killed the engineers who created him. I tricked them into taking the guard shift. One of them was taken by Bonnie and brought to the parts room where he was guarded by Bonnie. Chica took the second while he was hiding in the bathroom. Freddy grabbed the other while he was asleep on the job. All of this was on the first night."

The manager was a maniac. He probably planned all of this. He was probably the one who made them evil.

"I will see you tonight." Dave said walking to his friend's car. He got in and started driving to his house.

"Did you pause for a bathroom break?" Andy asked.

"I was held up by the boss." Dave said.

"It is hot as Satan's tit in this car." Andy said. Dave laughed at the expression. Dave pulled up at his house and let Andy up front. Andy hugged Dave before he could go inside.

"Be careful and remember what I said." Andy told him. "The moment you run into trouble, call me. Call me after you finish tomorrow night. I am not going to lose you one month after you lose your family."

Andy kept hugging him for a long moment and sobbing.

"How did you get into this situation?" He asked through his tears.

Dave was silent. All he did was shrug. It was all he could do. He was upset because Andy was upset.

"I-I-I…" Dave tried to say something.

"Tell me tomorrow." Andy said. "Here take my car. I have another car. Be careful with it."

Andy walked off toward his home, which was around the corner. Dave watched him every step of the way. Andy was his lifeline in this situation. He went inside and lied down on the bed. He hoped he would live out the rest of this week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After some rest and a shower, he headed back to the restaurant. He was glad he had a car this time. Also, it would be suspicious if he didn't.

He pulled up to the restaurant. He wished he could just go back to bed and sleep his life away. The manager was in the doorway to greet him.

"Word of advice, watch the stage." The manager said. "Freddy likes to be watched. If you do not watch him, he will move off the stage and make his way to your door."

"Thanks for the tip." Dave said almost sarcastically.

He walked into the building and shut the door. A minute later, the auto-lock clicked.

"I guess it is show time." Dave said to himself.

He walked back to the office and sat down. The air was heavy and it was rather warm. He decided he had enough time to look for a thermostat. He felt his way down the hall. He stumbled upon the kitchen. Inside he found the thermostat, but he also found something else. There inside was an empty costume of yellow color. He approached it and tried to look inside. As he did, it looked up at him, staring directly into his eyes. Flashes of "It's Me" rang through Dave's head. He stumbled away blinking his eyes trying to stop the flow of the words. He made it out of the kitchen and it stopped.

He looked and saw Chica outside of the bathroom. He ran back to the office and sat down. As he did, he heard the usual gears ticking outside the door. He pushed the button and the door shut.

He looked in the cam and Foxy was not in the cove. He became desperate and flipped from cam to cam looking for Foxy. Foxy was in 4A and ran to the door. Dave heard a knock outside.

"Well now I know how to stop Foxy." Dave said aloud.

He heard footsteps and turned on the door light on the right. Chica was staring in with a horrible look on her face. He slammed the door almost immediately.

He could not get it out of his head. What was this empty suit and what was that subliminal message that it sent?

He went back through the phone calls while he was flipping through cams. He stumbled upon a part in the first phone call.

" _They used to be able to walk around during the day too, then there was the bite of '87... Yeah, it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

He was completely horrified. What was the "Bite of '87"? Could this be what those messages were about? What was the story behind the empty suit? He decided he would look it up on the internet when he got home…if he got home.

It was almost 3 a.m. The night was slower than ever. The animatronics were moving from room to room and back a room. Dave was becoming so tired, but he had to keep his focus.

He heard a laugh fill the restaurant. He froze in terror and looked through the cam. He noticed two red eyes staring at him in the dining room. He had not been watching Freddy at all.

He felt as if he were trapped in a corner with nowhere to go. The office was making him claustrophobic. He thought about making a run for the emergency exit since Freddy was not on stage and Bonnie was in the parts room. He could totally make it to the door. He decided to just wait it out though. Also, he did not know if that evil manager was outside or not, or if the manager hired someone to make sure he does not escape. What if the security door was a sell of false hope and auto-locked also? He decided to play it "safe" and stay in the small office.

On the bright side, it was almost 5 a.m. Time was flying by again. He wished it would go a little bit faster. 6 hours of fear while sitting in a chair is not very comfortable.

He had a strategy. He was going to make a run for the exit at 5:58 a.m. to see if it was unlocked. It might help him if things get sketchy. He let Freddy move by the bathrooms and made sure Bonnie was not in his path.

The time came and he ran to the door. Nothing was there to grab him, so he hopped up on stage. He tried the door and it was unlocked. He ran outside and got a whiff of fresh air. He peeked around the side of the building and saw nothing. The manager was just pulling up when the clock struck 6. He made it look like he came from the front door, as to not raise suspicion.

"Wow you actually made it the third night and took the front door." The manager said. "How did you get by early to wait there?"

"I have a strategy worked out." He said.

"Well you would need one to survive." The manager said. "I am praying for you."

The manager laughed at that last sentence. Dave was pretty sure the manager did not believe in a god. Dave was a skeptic himself. He got into his friend's car and drove home.

This job had him paranoid. He had the house all locked up and the windows boarded up. He asked Andy to come and stay with him to keep watch. He was a wreck.

"I think you should just quit and come hide out with me." Andy suggested. "I would help keep you safe and they would never find you."

"I will never be safe." Dave said. "Just be there for me on night 5. I have an exit strategy."

"If something goes wrong?" He asked.

"Have the police outside the building at 3." Dave replied "I am going to pull a risky move. Lights and sirens off as to not raise attention."

"What are you going to do?" Andy asked.

"The emergency exit will be unguarded." Dave explained. "I can make Freddy go to the bathrooms and wait for Bonnie to go to the supply closet."

"That is a little risky, but it is our only option." His friend said.

"All I have to do is survive night 4." Dave said.

"Well get some rest, I am right here watching." Andy said. He gave Dave a hug and let him sleep. He was the sibling Dave never had.

Before he went to bed, he looked up "Bite of '87" on Google. There were numerous references and a story about it. He also looked up the yellow suit. It was a bear known as Fredbear, or at least he used to be Fredbear. The company now refers to him as Golden Freddy.

There was some mention of a yellow suit used for a murder of five children. The suit was a yellow bunny know as Spring Bonnie. The company has admitted to holding on to the suit and keeping it locked away in a secret location. A person was rumored to have been trapped in the suit, as it was a Spring Lock suit. The company now refers to it as Springtrap.

The story of Springtrap and Fredbear is for another story though. Dave went to sleep and Andy watched over him. What will happen on night 4?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Btw, happy New Years everyone!

Everything was going well for Dave. He woke up that night to some supper Andy made. He ate some of it after his shower. He also didn't feel as paranoid. He had more confidence thanks to his friend. He was actually ready for his job that day.

His drive to the restaurant was peaceful. He watched the trees and lights as he passed and kept himself calm and collected. He pulled up to the restaurant a moment later.

"Welcome back to hell," the manager greeted him. "I am surprised you made it to night 4. Most people just close the doors and hide in a corner. They run out of power and get stuffed. I see hope for you yet. Maybe you can take my place as manager if you survive night 5. After all, you can never hide and we can't risk you tattling. If you refuse to join, I guess you will have to just disappear. Well I will probably see you tomorrow."

Dave walked into the restaurant. He thought about giving up. His confidence was gone. He would rather die than to join in with this restaurant. He just remembered the escape plan and built his confidence again.

He walked back to the office. It was freezing all throughout the building. The cold was unnatural and the atmosphere was eerie. He put his hands under his arms and shivered as he walked.

"What could be causing this cold?" Dave asked aloud. He walked to the kitchen to adjust the thermostat. The heater was broken and would not kick on. The temperature was hot outside, but inside was a whole different story. He cursed under his breath and walked back to the office.

He sat down and viewed the cams. Bonnie and Chica were gone. Foxy was still in the Cove with the curtains closed.

Bonnie was quick to rush to his door, but slow to leave. He sat there for an eternity and drank up the power. Dave tapped his foot impatiently and made his camera checking a lot more intermittent. He walked up to the door.

"Will you go away?!" He yelled. Bonnie stayed at the door. He sighed and sat down. Foxy was peeking out of the curtain. He threw the tablet to the floor.

Bonnie finally went away, but he consumed a lot of power. The bottom part of the screen on the device was messed up from where he threw it, so he could not tell how much power was left.

The remaining hours moved by slowly. He acted as if Bonnie were never there and went with his strategy. It was not enough. The entire room went dark and there was a hum of everything shutting down. This was the point where he looked out the door and saw Freddy approaching. The thumping sound of his feet shuffling towards the door. He checked his watch and it was 5:15. He was completely doomed.

He then had a brilliant idea. He was going to have to stall for time. Freddy's face lit up in the doorway and the song played. He jumped at Freddy, hopping up on his shoulders. He covered up Freddy's eyes, making him flail around and try to swat him off. When Freddy was dazed enough, he hopped off and ran to the door.

Bonnie blocked the end of the hall. His gleaming red eyes staring at Dave, as if he were challenging him. What made things worse was Foxy showed up.

"Th-Thar be no escape lad." Foxy said. Freddy started walking up behind him. He felt claustrophobic and his adrenaline started flowing. He rushed forward and tried to rush past Bonnie and Foxy, but failed. Bonnie stuck out his paw and stopped him with a lot of force, leaving him winded.

They started dragging him back to the parts room. He could not shake their strong grip. He was put on top of a table and held down by Bonnie. Freddy came in with a suit similar to his.

"Nothing personal, just business." Freddy said. He started putting on the torso, but stopped. He blinked and they were gone. He scratched his head in confusion. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed it was 6. He was gasping by then and hopped off the table. The power started back up and the manager walked in.

"What were you doing in the parts room?" He asked.

"I love the robots so much I was on the towel in there…" He said sarcastically. The manager was not amused.

"You mean you were almost killed," The manager said.

"My idea sounds a lot better." Dave said.

"How did you survive?" The manager asked.

"The clock struck 6." Dave said.

"Well you barely survived night 4," The manager said, "congrats."

He did not mention that he jumped on Freddy's shoulders. It was not necessary anyway. He just walked out of the restaurant and to Andy's car.

He sat there thinking about his near-death experience. He sighed and started the car. He headed to his house and walked inside. He called Andy and told him everything.

"You jumped on the psycho bear's shoulders?" Andy asked. "Not going to lie, I would never have the balls to do that."

"Fight or flight," Dave said. "The human body has a strong will to survive. Those animatronics have a strong will to kill though."

"Glad you are alive though." Andy said.

"Well I am off to bed." Dave said.

"I will be right over." Andy hung up the phone. He walked down the road to Dave's house. Dave was already asleep when he arrived. He kissed Dave's forehead and watched over him. He really cared about Dave and would be there for him on night 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He woke up and threw on some clothes. The plan was now in action. There was no telling if he would survive or not.

It was his fifth night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His plan was to take the Emergency Exit at around 3 a.m. if the coast becomes clear. His friend should be waiting outside with the police. This would hopefully shut down the restaurant and stop them from hiring people. The police would also provide cover for him to get out safely.

He walked out the door and got into the car his friend lent him. He breathed for a moment and started the car. He sped to the restaurant and drove into the parking lot. The manager was outside to greet him.

"The tablet you broke has been replaced." The manager said. "Welcome to your fifth night. It should be easy enough. Hope to be here to congratulate you if you survive. See you in the morning I hope."

Dave sighed and walked into the restaurant. It was five minutes to midnight. He walked up to the stage.

"Why do you do this?" He asked not expecting an answer. Freddy looked down at him.

"Like I said, it is just business." He replied.

"Were you programmed to do this?" Dave asked him.

"Not exactly," Freddy replied. "Let's just say we have seen too much and think people are evil. We are also haunted, making it worse. The manager loves the killing and boosted our programming making it even worse.

"If you survive tonight, his programming will fail. We would be able to go easier on people. Eventually all will be back to normal. You would have to survive first, so I'd suggest you get to the office."

Bonnie hopped off the stage. Dave ran back to the office.

The phone rang. He had forgotten all about it. He listened to the message.

There was a robotic voice and a lot of static. He was confused and played the message for the previous night.

The guy on the phone was having a bad night. There was knocking he sounded afraid. At the end of the call, he heard a moan. The guy on the phone knew he was doomed. There was a screech and the phone clicked.

He was so distracted by the phone call that he forgot to check the cams. He heard footsteps running to his door. He shut it at the last second. There was a knock outside the door. He opened it and continued with his strategy.

The night was going slower than the previous ones. It took forever to get to 2 a.m. Time seemed to be perceived differently behind those walls. An hour felt like mere minutes. The hours could be made longer or shorter.

It came up on 3 a.m. He made sure it was all clear and made a run for it. Freddy was already by the bathrooms and Bonnie was in the parts room.

He hopped up on stage. He ran to the door and had it in his mind that he was free. He tried the door…locked. He almost broke into tears. He kept trying to open it, but it was no use. He was stuck in there until 6.

He turned around and saw a suit in front of him. Inside the eye holes were two white specs. He knew that is was the suit from the kitchen.

"Well you caught me." Dave said. "Do with me what you will."

"Well with the opportunity your survival offers, I have a want to spare you." Golden Freddy said.

Three pairs of red eyes approached the stage. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy climbed on the stage and neared Dave.

"You see, I have control over them too." Golden Freddy continued. "I can break the rules and change the rules."

He snapped his fingers and they grabbed Dave. Dave could not shake their grip. Golden Freddy then waved a hand and they dropped Dave.

"You can help me survive?" Dave asked.

"I could, but I need a favor from you first." Golden Freddy grinned. The animatronics lined up behind him.

"What kind of favor?" Dave sounded skeptical.

"I am trapped in this hell hole." Golden Freddy said. "Set it on fire and free us all."

"Why can't you do it?" Dave asked.

"We cannot set ourselves free." Golden Freddy replied. "Spiritual reasons and whatnot."

"How do I burn it down?" Dave asked.

"I am not a demolition expert," Goldie replied. "Figure it out."

"What if I do not want to?" Dave asked.

Goldie snapped his fingers. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica looked at him and started walking towards him again.

"Point taken," Dave said.

Dave did not know a thing about setting fires. He didn't smoke, so he did not have a lighter. He also didn't carry matches. He knew his friend was probably outside with the police and growing impatient. They could bust open the door any minute.

H walked down the hall to the kitchen. He realized the stove was a gas stove. He turned on the burner and it sparked a flame. He found a vat of grease and dumped it on the stove. The flames roared and began to separate from the stove. He walked back to Golden Freddy.

"There is a fire going in the kitchen." Dave told him. "It won't be long before it spreads throughout the restaurant."

"Splendid!" Golden Freddy said.

"Can I go now?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Goldie asked.

There was a click from the Emergency Exit door. Dave tried it and it opened. He ran around to the front of the restaurant. No one was there. His friend's car wasn't there either. The building was all boarded up and looked condemned.

He turned around and walked home. He walked up the driveway and entered the house. Inside the house he found a newspaper. It read these words:

" _ **Local pizzeria said to close by year's end:**_

 _After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy struck there many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close by year's end_

 _Despite a year-long search for a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with the company._

" _These characters will live on in the hearts of kids, these characters will live on." –CEO"_

That was dated 1993. That was 22 years ago. He sat there silently wondering what was going on.

He walked to the kitchen in the house. He saw something in the corner of the room. He blinked and the object was gone. He turned around and Golden Freddy was right in front of him.

"This is the date of your first night." Golden Freddy said. "This is basically a second chance somewhat. The restaurant is shut down. It is as if your time at Freddy's never happened. Your friend, who I knew was there, will not even remember what happened. This should all fade from memory. Thank you for your attempt to set us free. Enjoy your life."

Dave blinked and Golden Freddy was gone. He was alive and all was normal. He wondered what life had in store for him.


End file.
